


closer

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, blank period sasusaku, i have no idea how to tag this help aflkadfjldg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: some blank period kisses.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for blank period day 6 prompt: "come closer" on twitter!

inns are a luxury these days.

in the course of their travels together, they mostly spend their nights under a tree or beneath the blanket of stars at night.

as much as he likes seeing that look on her face when they entered their shared room, sasuke can't help but feel something strange in his chest knowing that he won't be able to feel her warmth when they sleep tonight.

feelings are even more obvious now.

it's been four months and it took him that long to admit that he feels something for his long-time friend. her subtle skin contact during their leisure walks or comfort touches when he gets the occassional bad dreams are welcomed now. they now hold hands, too.

they even kissed once or twice— one during a rainy night and one after an intense training. seeing her panting above him with blazing green eyes did things to his insides that he wasn't able to stop pulling her down for a breathless kiss.

that happened two days ago, and it's still at the forefront of his mind occupying his thoughts until now. that's why when the innkeeper aksed what room will they get, he immediately answered one room with two beds. he just hopes sakura didn't notice anything.

they're now preparing to rest, with her on her bed and him on his. the autumn night is chill and he can see sakura wrapped in her blankets. he's putting away his travel pack when he hears her speak.

"sasuke-kun?"

he turns to her, seeing her buried under her blankets with only her eyes showing. "hn?"

she blinks a few times before whispering, "can you come here? i wanna tell you something."

sasuke swallows.

she never asks anything of him. during their journey, she always does things on her own whether it be lighting a fire or setting up their sleeping bags. she respects his distance and gives him space even if he doesn't need it. most of the time, he silently tells her it's okay by closing the distance himself.

this is the first time she asks him to come near her. and who is he to say no?

he stands up and slowly makes his way to her side. he sits on the edge of her bed looking down at her. she's staring intently at him and even with the soft sheets covering the bottom half of her face, he knows she's biting her lip as she mulls over her thoughts.

"come closer," she finally mumbles.

his heart is pounding now, trying to beat out of his chest, making him wonder if she can hear it herself. he leans down slightly, waiting for her to say something.

but instead, sasuke feels her soft hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a soft kiss. it lasted approximately four seconds until she pulls away.

she immediately covers her face with the blanket, "i- i just can't stop thinking ab-bout our last training session..." she mumbles. "i've been wanting to do that again ever since... sorry..."

heat blooms across his face and there's nothing he can do to help it. but the urge to answer her is stronhger so he tugs down the sheets to reveal her equally blushing face, and he can't help but stare in wonder.

_i want to see this every day, every night, every chance i can get. every moment you'll let me, sakura._

he briefly glances on her lips before returning his gaze on her eyes full of love, and that's the final straw for him to lean down and kiss her full.

there is no more words right after; only the sound of their beating hearts and their wordless love and affection, and sasuke decides there will be no more two beds on their next visit to an inn.

after all, he learns that night that he sleeps so much better with sakura in his arms.


End file.
